SasuNaru Shippuden
by Pyrophobia
Summary: SasuNaru, after the story arc with Pain, contains Yaoi, mild violence so rated M for a reason. Hope you enjoy
1. Growing Pains

**SasuNaru Shippuden**

**AN: SasuNaru Yaoi, if you like it, please comment. If you dont, dont. Obviously I do not own this series or its characters. I welcome feedback and requests ^_^ Enjoy! Xx Rated M for a reason.**

Naruto was all sweaty from training, his tan stomach bearing the seal of the Kyubi was visible and he sighed exasperatedly as he made his way towards a waterfall he knew was nearby. After all that had happened recently with Pain he felt he needed a well-earned break, though it was doubtful he would get it. Baa-chan needed all the help she could get recently and Naruto for one would try his best as always.

_What was that?_ He thought to himself when he heard a loud swishing sound and quickly noticed the drop in temperature around him. It was quiet, too quiet for a forest. _What the hell is going on?_ There it was again. Closer this time. He didnt like this one bit, but there was something familiar about it. The blonde hairs on the back of his neck reacted and he listened intently for what was to come. Or who.

The next thing he was aware of was being flat on his back, his arms tied together and pinned to the ground. He tried to wriggle free but it was no use, then a figure moved out from the shade and calmly spoke,

"Still a loser I see." The dark haired, Sharingan wielder smirked before crouching down to look Naruto straight in the face.

"... Sasuke?" Naruto enquired in disbelief. Why would he be here of all places? So close to Konoha's border. It couldn't be a coincedence.

"I've been looking for you, Kyubi" his blood-red eyes pierced into Naruto's bright blue ones, with a hatred that was palpable. Naruto tried to concentrate in order to bring forth his Sage mode but was quickly stopped by Kusanagi piercing through his hands. Naruto's logical response was to scream. This only made Sasuke smirk more. The last thing Naruto saw was the familiar sharingan turn and then darkness fell on him...


	2. Taming of the Fox

****

SasuNaru Shippuden

AN: SasuNaru Yaoi, if you like it, please comment. If you don't, don't. Obviously I do not own this series or its characters. I welcome feedback and requests ^_^ Enjoy! Xx Rated M for a reason.

* * *

Naruto awoke to find that his eyes were covered by a blindfold, and that his hands were still bound though the wounds in his hands had healed thanks to the Kyubi's regenerative powers. All he could hear was the steady sound of thudding akin to droplets hitting a cold hard floor. Was he in a cave? Most likely. His stomach grumbled. Trying to focus his chakra to break free from his binds didn't work. Why?

"They bind chakra too." Came the icy voice of his long time rival. _Great_ Naruto thought.

"So what's the plan Sasuke?" If only the smart-ass could see the blonde rolling his eyes. Sasuke may be a genius when it came to nin techniques but dastardly plans... not exactly his forte. The fact that even he, the knuckle-head ninja, knew this should be embarrassing for the Uchiha but the general consensus was that he was _that_ oblivious.

"That's for me to know" Naruto felt his jaw roughly being handled "Kyubi" and the blonde then felt the blade he'd been stabbed with earlier brushed against his lips. He shied away from it apprehensively.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" It was one thing to inflict physical pain on him, he was used to it, especially from this 'friend' of his. _But_ to keep referring to him as the demon he unwillingly sheltered was an insult too far. Wasn't it bad enough that he didn't have a choice about the whole matter without people picking up on it constantly? Sasuke should know better than to judge people based on hearsay. What had happened to him?

"Because that's who you are." Yanking the blindfold away with one swift motion, the anxious blonde found himself face to face with those evil eyes. Naruto forgot what Sasuke's eyes looked like when they weren't crimson. That side of Sasuke was buried, deep, deep, deep down but he believed he could bring him back. He had to believe this because the alternative was too terrible to come to terms with. The raven haired young man cupped Naruto's chin in his hand as he pinned the blonde's bound hands above him to the cold cave wall with his other hand. _This is bad_. Naruto began to frantically struggle to no avail. If only he could get free before Sasuke began whatever those evil eyes threatened. "You're merely a subservient animal that I will have to break."

"Break? What d'you mean?" Naruto's face went from anxious to pure anguish. Sasuke had really lost all sanity now. He'd never seen him so cold, the kind selfless Sasuke had vacated this shell before him. He did not want to be here one bit. Sasuke not only looked cold, but predatory. In a way that made Naruto's stomach turn. Naruto got his answer in the form of a backhand to the face. He grimaced, not willing to give his abuser the satisfaction of seeing him yell out in pain this time.

"I see you still have spirit. Perhaps I'm going about this the wrong way." With this he pulled the confused blonde with him and produced a length of rope from seemingly nowhere (how did the Uchihas manage that?) which he tied to his wrists, dragging Naruto behind him down winding corridors until they reached a room illuminated by candles. "If you try to escape, you know how talented I am with fire-style jutsus..." Naruto imagined for a second being burnt alive and in that moment his resolve faltered "in other words, don't even try or I will singe you to within an inch of your worthless life. I would anyway if it wasn't for my direct orders from Madara to keep you alive until he returns." Sasuke sighed as though Naruto's life meant nothing to him. Because it didn't.

"I won't try to escape." Sasuke shook his head in disbelief as he knew the blonde better than that, he would always try to escape. "Why have you brought me here Sasuke?"

"To be tamed. Madara claims that this will make extracting the Kyubi easier." Naruto's still looked dumbfounded so the dark haired teen continued "You're here until you submit to me. By whatever means necessary." Licking his lips, he pushed Naruto onto the only thing in the room: the dark bed. Which had chains atttached to it. "Try to amuse me. For your own sake Kyubi."

********


End file.
